Our Farewell
by HellionKyou
Summary: Sometimes it' just to late.


**Our Farewell**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or the lyrics or band and so forth of Within Temptation**

**This is a Tragic Romance, and i bet you think, yay! tragic, I know I do.Sadness,Depression is all the Tragedy i have in mah heart, wich is the reason i am better at tragedy then FLUFF.I lihke readin fluff, but i love writin a Tragic Romance.**

**Well enjoy, thankx ta mah readers.:), Grim Goddess.Please no Flames. Hands the nice people a pie**

**DXSDXSDXSDXSDXSDXSDXSDXSDXSDXSDXSDXSDXSDXSDXSDXSDXSDXSDXSDXSDXSDXSDXSDSSDSXS**

**Chpater one**

It's funny how well you think you know someone, when you find out, you really know nothing about them.

Well what if Danny is like that way towards Sam,he thinks he knows her because they have been the best of friends since they were little,but yet he has no idea that she loves him.Nor has the slight sence of when he hurts her feelings.Being goth, Sam isn't what you call emotional.

Being known as a geek, you are excepted to do geeky things. And being a outcast, you arn't excepted of anything because your not noticed.

But some don't deal with this as well as others.Some don't want the attention.But others go insane.And sometimes will do drastic things just to get noticed.Even if that is risking their own lives.

And some will just do justa bout anything to get the person they love to notice them.

"""""""""

It was another Friday afternoon at Casper High.Sam, walked along the halls, with her best friends by her side.But deep in thought about several things, she didn't notice them talking to her.

'Is it to much to ask, just to have him love me'She thought to herself.

"Sam, hello! are you there?"Danny said rather annoyed that she was zoning them out.

Sam snapped back to reality."What?"

Danny, was a little hurt and annoyed that she just tottaly ignore them."I said what are you doing tonight?"He asked.

"?Umm...my parents are going out of town and Im just staying home with my grandma"She said rather sad.

"Mind if we come over?"Tuck asked with a smile on his face.

Sam was all gloomy, more then usual.

"Yeah, if you really want too"

"Good,I'll bring some scary movies over, hopeing that you will hold eachother tight"Tuck said,not exactly meaning to sa it out loud.

Sam smiled and pushed her hair back behind her ears. And Danny blushed.

"Uh...guys this is the part where, you guys say TUCKER!... and then get all mad and walk off"

Danny and Sam froze a bit."Yeah, well I have things to do so see you guys tanight"Sam said and walked off.

"Yeah, same here later Tuck"Danny said and he was gone too.

Tucker stood in the middle of the halls kind of confused."That...was not how I exspected it to happen...well I gues they confronted their denile and are now dating"Tucker said with a smile."Wait, then how come they didn't tell me?"Tucker was obviously confused.

"""""""

_**"In my hands**_

_**A legacy of memories**_

_**I can hear you say my name**_

_**I can almost see your smile**_

_**Feel the warmth of your embrace**_

_**But there is nothing but silence now**_

_**Around the one I loved**_

_**Is this our farewell?"**_

Sam sat at her house and, looked out side the window as it began to rain.She had the feeling if depression take over her soul.

She didn't know what time her friends were coming over but she didn't care, she took a bath and then got into her Pj's. Long black plade with purple fuzzy pants the went down and covered her feet,her shirt was a black tank top, and her hair was let down to flow.She had no make-up on.

She went downstairs an sat by her grandma.

"When are you're friends comeing over?"

"..I don't know"She sighed.

"My dear, your just like me when I was younger, but if you really want someting, then you got to fight for it, he isn't going to figure it out for himself, he's a guy"Her grandma said.

Sam blushed.

"H..how did you know..."

"Just because your parents are blind and can't tell what is going on with you, doesn't mean I don't"

Sam,smilied.

"You know your grandfather was the same way,when he was younger he always chased after the beautiful popular type, not knowing his real love stood infront of his face, the whole time"

"You know, I can't see why he likes the popular wench, but I can see why he doesn't like me"Sam said.

Just as the door bell rang.

_**"Sweet darling you worry too much, my child**_

_**See the sadness in your eyes**_

_**You are not alone in life**_

_**Although you might think that you are"**_

She opened the door, and Danny's face blushed.'She's beauiful'He thought.

"Tuck, why do you guys have your stuff?"

"Well, I figured you wouldn't mind, and I really don't want to walk home from watching the scary movies that we brought."Tucker said.

"Ok..." Sam said, with one eye brow arched.'I am sure thats not your reason Tuck, but fine by me, at least I get to spend time with Danny'Sam thought with a blush.

They walked downstairs. Just as her grandmother was leaving.

"Granny, you can stay if you want"Sam said.

"Nope, have a good time"She said looking at Danny and Sam and then winking.She was gone.

"See...see she even thinks you two would make a awesome couple"Tucker said.

Sam sighed.Before Danny had a chance to say something, Sam looked at Tucker."So what movie do you guys want to watch first?"

"This one"Tucker lifted up The Grudge.

"Ok"

""""

Danny,Sam, and Tucker sat, on the couch, eating popcorn.Tucker looked at Sam."Well you seem comfy, I think I am going to go change into my pj's"Tucker grabed his night cloths and jetted to the bathroom.

"You sure we should leave him alone he may get lost?"Danny said.

"Well, i'm not going with him, do you want to go inthere with him?"Sam said about to laugh.

"No, I rather stay out here with you then go with Tuck"Danny said.

"Well, Danny I don't know weather I should take that as a insult or a compliment"She said with a smile.

"Compliment"Danny scooted closer to her. Both blushing.

"So what is the real reason, you guys want to stay all night?"Sam asked.

Danny didn't answer he just smiled at her.As he leaned in to kiss her, she turned away and began to cough.

"Sam, are you ok?"He asked, as she turned to him with blood on her mouth and in her hands.

Dannys eye's widened."Sam?"

"Danny..I dont feel so good"She said and then passed out.

_**"Never thought**_

_**This day would come so soon**_

_**We had no time to say goodbye**_

_**How can the world just carry on?**_

_**I feel so lost when you are not by my side**_

_**But there's nothing but silence now**_

_**Around the one I loved**_

_**Is this our farewell?"**_

_**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**_

When Sam awoke, she was in the hospital.And hooked up to a Ivy,and medicine was going onto her blood.She was pale and looked week.

"Danny.."

Danny stood up right away.

"Hey,Sammy I'm here"He put his hand on her's.

"W..what happened"

"T...the doctor said, you had some kind of chemical in your blood, that you tired to kill your self,is..is that true Sammy, did you t..try t..to kill your self?"Danny asked with tears falling down his face.

Sam looked away from him.

"Why Sam?"He asked.

She closed her eye's and then looked at him.

B..beacuse you don't love me, you love popular girls, not minching one.Life wothout someone you love isn't, life for me"she said.With tears streaming down as well.

"But Sam,I love you"

"It' a little to late for that,Danny"She said and closed her eye's.

_**"So sorry your world is tumbling down**_

_**I will watch you through these nights**_

_**Rest your head and go to sleep**_

_**Because my child, this not our farewell.**_

_**This is not our farewell."**_

**End!**

**""""""""""""""""""**

**You decied, do you want Sam to die, or to live.R&R and tell me if you do.I will amitt this was not one of my good nor fav fics, so i don blame ya if ya totally hate im not lihkin it.**

**GrimGoddess.**


End file.
